


i'd like to see you try

by LexTheMoose



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: A question for one of their Post Mortems inspires Ryan to finally stop messing around.Shane would be a fool to not jump on the opportunity.





	i'd like to see you try

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on tumblr! Prompt was: "You think you can beat me at my own game? I'd like to see you try."
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments/kudos and thank you if you just gave this a read!  
> Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown.tumblr.com

Their little war, it started with a question on their latest Post Mortem. Nobody seemed to know why this one particular comment on their Instagram page was between the queued up questions. It really had nothing to do with the episode, but Shane sometimes would answer things like that, so when he read it, eyebrows rising to hairline and looking at Ryan, he just shrugged, and told Shane he might as well answer it, if it's really out of place or not funny enough they could cut it out later.

"Which one of you is better at flirting?" Shane reads. "I suppose I'm decent at it, I'm more of the 'actions speak louder than words' type of fellow," he shrugs, dropping his phone on the table to take a sip of his coffee as he turned towards Ryan, waiting for him to answer.  
  
"I'm pretty good at it if I say so myself." Shane already knew they will cut this bit out because the smile Ryan gave him almost made him choke on his coffee. He has seen it before, on tape, sometimes it made the cut, sometimes it didn't, but it never failed to make Shane's stomach flip. It never failed to wake that little spark of hope that maybe he's not the only one who wants more out of their friendship. To take it to the next level, if you will.   
  
It's an entirely different experience seeing that smile in real life, so blunt and unashamed. Especially when Ryan is sitting closer than arm's length of him and he could just reach out and-   
  
They left it at that, Ryan turning away and already reading up the next question that Shane's certain he missed the half of already. It's almost frustrating how oblivious Ryan is to what a mess he turned Shane into right next to him.  
  
Or so he thought until Ryan spared a glance at him again like he knew exactly what he was doing.  And Shane had to realize that absolutely, he did, that little fucker.   
  
They technically never answered the question in the Post Mortem, which Shane did bring up, shortly after the shoot, when it was just the two of them left.  
  
"We did technically answered it, I said I'm pretty good at it, you said it wasn't your thing," Ryan argued. "That pretty much means I'm better at flirting."  
  
"I never said it wasn't my thing! My words exactly were that I'm decent at it."  
  
"Well, do you want to prove me wrong, big guy?" Ryan asks and Shane bristles at the shit eating grin on his face. The tone, the implication of that, though. That makes his insides twist in the best way possible. 

Shane leaned forward, bracing one arm on the table, almost knocking over his forgotten coffee cup. He caught that small moment of Ryan's confidence and bravado wavering, the way his breath hitched just a tiny bit, lips parting. Ryan probably expected him to just go for it, get out of this stupid phase of flirting and backtracking they found themselves in for months now. And it melted away all the doubts Shane had, but there is no way he'd give in without a fight.

"You're on, Bergara."

"Oh, you think you can beat me at my own game, big guy? I'd like to see you try." It's worth the wait, Shane thinks, if Ryan will grin at him like that every day, challenging, yet delighted, it's worth the wait. 

"Let me just ask you this. Is that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in your pants!" He delivered the line with a big Cheshire smile, topping it with a wink. The absolute shock on Ryan's face quickly turned into wheezy, full body laughter. The kind that Shane was always ridiculously proud of getting out of him.

"Pick up lines? Seriously, dude? That's like the lamest form of flirting." Ryan huffs out, between the last of his giggles.

"Yeah, seriously, dude. I'll charm your socks off with my marvelous pickup lines, you'll see."

"I was kind of hoping you'd charm more off me than my socks." Ryan hums, propping up his chin with his palm, and Shane sputters, completely caught off-guard, face heating up already. Fuck. "What, you can dish it out but you can't take it, Madej?" 

"Oh, fuck off. I can take it alright." Shane scoffs, his annoyance quickly dissolves as he continues. "I must be in a museum, though. Because you're truly are a work of art." Ryan laughs again, and Shane's thrilled by the sound, almost as much by the slight flush on Ryan's cheeks. _Got him._

"You can't just insult me and compliment me in the same breath, you dumbass!"

"I can, and I will. What are you gonna do about it, little guy?" He does notice Ryan's gaze flicking down to his lips, an indication that he indeed has a few ideas, but he's not moving to do anything. _Not yet._

"Did it hurt?" Ryan asks eventually, lips curling into a smile already, though Shane can tell he's trying really hard to keep his face neutral.

"When I fell down from heaven?" Shane sighs, exasperated and rolling his eyes. He really can't blame anyone else but himself. There is just a hint of amusement in the way he's lifting an eyebrow at Ryan.

"No, when you crawled up from hell." Ryan's voice is strained from the laughter he tried to keep in and that eventually bubbled up his throat as soon as he finished the sentence. 

Shane laughed with him because that's all he knew how to do, that's all he dared to do, looking at Ryan, as the warmth spilled out from his chest, spreading through his body. He was afraid he'd do something stupid and impulsive, like grab Ryan's face and kiss him senseless.

"You're so cute when you do that." Is what he hears when his laughter dies down. It's a quiet statement, barely above a whisper. Judging by the startled look on Ryan's face he was just as surprised as Shane felt. But that's what made it so sincere. He's pretty sure his heart missed a beat and  _fluttered_ in his chest.

That was about as much as Shane could take before cupping the back of Ryan's head and pulling him into a kiss. Apparently, Ryan chose that moment to surge towards him too, causing their teeth to knock together. It was admittedly a horrible first kiss, that ended with Ryan's face pressed into Shane's neck, his shoulders shaking from laughter and Shane was pretty he tasted blood in his mouth. Despite all of that there isn't a place he would rather be at.

"I won, just so you know." Ryan breathes into his neck, content with the shiver that runs down Shane's body.

"Oh please, I let you win." Shane rolls his eyes.

"Like hell you did!" Ryan snorts, offended, but entirely too fond as he adds. "Shut the fuck up, Shane."

And when Ryan finally emerged to look at him,  when Shane placed a hand on the side of his face, brushing a thumb along his cheek, they tried again. 


End file.
